Question: Which integer is closest to the cube root of 100?
Solution: Either 4 or 5 is closest to $\sqrt[3]{100}$, since $4^3=64$ and $5^3=125$.  Since $4.5^3=91.125<100$, $\sqrt[3]{100}$ is closer to $\boxed{5}$ than to 4.